


Cramps Can Go Suck A Fuck

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Not even Spider-Man is safe from cramps.





	Cramps Can Go Suck A Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> hihi here's a drabble i wrote last wk to cope with my own cramps

When Peter wakes up, he just lays there. There's not really a thought in his mind besides _I do not wanna be awake right now_ as he slowly, fully wakes up. And then there's a dull ache in his lower belly that he ignores because it's probably just the food he ate. 

The more he does shit, he finds, the more it starts to ache until it feels like a tiny line of needles attacking him. It fucking sucks. He doesn't really realise that it might be cramps until he's actually sitting on the ground, knees pulled up, arms pressed to his stomach. 

Fuck cramps. Fuck everything. Fuck life. Why must he suffer? What has he done to deserve this? Jesus. Overdramatic much, Parker? One would think that a superhero with a (slow ass) healing factor wouldn't be able to get cramps. Maybe one day, life will be kinder to him. But knowing his luck? Not fuckin' likely. 

They eventually let up, but he doesn't really feel like eating. And they don't _totally_ let up, because of fucking course not. Why would they? So he drags himself off the ground and proceeds to start his day. Another day of acting like a petulant child. 

Wade notices something's up when they're on patrol that night. He doesn't really go out of his way to do anything or say anything, but he doesn't tease Peter as much tonight, something Peter is grateful for. When their night is over, Wade buys them chicken noodle soup, instead of the usual Mexican or Chinese. Peter cups his bowl in his hands and lets them sop up the heat and slowly disperse it all throughout his body. He puts the bowl off to the side when he’s done and rests his head on Wade's shoulder, something he can tell Wade is delighted about. Wade hesitantly puts his arm around Peter’s other shoulder and Peter moves closer to him. The arm stays there when he doesn’t protest. It’s comforting, he realises to himself. He knows there’s someone there for him, to take care of him, to help him. There’s someone he can let his guard down around. Wade’s speaking in a soft voice to Peter about pretty much everything, a sign Peter takes to mean that his attention isn’t required. Instead, he finds his mind is _quiet_ , oddly enough. Wade’s voice is a pleasant hum somewhere in the back of his mind. He finds that the feeling of _tired_ is coming back, his eyes refusing to stay open. _Wade won’t mind if he falls asleep_ , he thinks sleepily.


End file.
